casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Riot
Riot is yet another one of Blood Lust's kids (Serena Allaire) and she is goddamn terrifying. How terrifying you ask?... she places above Blood Lust (Normal Form) in the OP Character Ranking. Riot was created when the remnants left over from Blood Lust's power after a large battle mixed with the other remnants of power present and combined together around a magical artefact into a physical form. Hailey herself isn't very villainous but her split personality (Riot) is well... the embodiment of violence, over time Riot, has come out more and more frequently to the point that Hailey is almost never seen anymore. When she was younger Hailey was actually friends with Black Sun. The magic artefact that Riot was formed around had the ability to replicate powers, this artefact is located where her heart normally would be, and when she drinks blood it allows her to replicate the powers associated with that person for a limited duration. (Haemopotent Replication). Konachan.com - 236243 bai_yemeng bandage blood bondage chain long_hair mask original red_hair shackles signed tian_ling_ganlu yellow_eyes1.jpg Konachan.com - 236243 bai_yemeng bandage blood bondage chain long_hair mask original red_hair shackles signed tian_ling_ganlu yellow_eyes.jpg|Original image before recolouring Riot becomes a lot less out of control (murdery) while around Blood Lust. She has the powers Mystic Vampire Physiology, Dark Form, Killing Empowerment, Killing Instinct, Berserker Physiology, Violence Embodiment, Consumptive Replication, Bloodlust Empowerment, Lethal Mode and Bloodlust Aura as they are described on the Super Power Wiki. Riot is/was being held in a super-advanced prison constructed by the CNS version of S.H.I.E.L.D (Which I will name later). The location of the prison is unknown and Riot is the only inmate. While located there, she is under a constant power negation/magic negation effect (probably something they developed from Wolfssegner) with techno-magical restraints restricting her physical abilities (and weakening her other powers as a precaution) and in case any of these methods fail, there are guns constantly trained on her. When she finally does escape (possibly with help from other villains) while the negation effects are mostly disabled, she is unable to entirely remove her restraints. Additional note: Riot's "Inducement" powers (Pain, Violence, Fear etc) are activated in two ways, either by looking directly into her eyes or if she touches you. Although even if neither of these two things happen, if she activates her Bloodlust Aura everyone around her will... let's just say, start a riot. Riot is the arch-enemy of Black Sun. Riot's Theme is Bury A Friend by Billie Eilish. Full Powers List Mystic Vampire Physiology * Daytime Walking * Vampire Physiology ** Blood Resistance ** Immortality ** Supernatural Condition *** Enhanced Combat *** Regenerative Healing Factor *** Supernatural Agility *** Supernatural Durability *** Supernatural Endurance *** Supernatural Senses *** Supernatural Speed *** Supernatural Strength *** Night Vision Magic Powers * Vampire Magic * Blood Magic * Magic Resistance * Fear Magic * Nightmare Magic * Spell Reflection * Magical Telekinesis (Mainly used for Telekinetic Cutting or Blasts) Dark Form * Anger Empowerment: Users are empowered by the emotion of anger and tend to act more aggressive. * Dark Powers: User's are granted destructive dark powers. ** Dark Arts: Gain access to dangerously powerful forms of dark magic ** Dark Element Manipulation: Manipulate dark elemental forces. ** Dark Energy Manipulation: Possess an unlimited reservoir of negative energy. ** Darkness Manipulation: Control and manipulate the darkness around an area. ** Inner Darkness Externalization: The user's inner darkness is brought to the surface. * Supernatural Condition: Due to the strengthening effects of their dark form, the user's is vastly more powerful than the average being. ** Supernatural Durability: The user's body is capable of withstanding a great amount of physical pain. ** Supernatural Speed: The user is capable of moving at speeds faster than the eye can see. ** Supernatural Strength: The user's abilities is also coupled by unbelievable strength. Killing Empowerment * Semi-Immortality * Supernatural Condition ** Enhanced Durability ** Supernatural Stamina ** Supernatural Strength ** Supernatural Regeneration * Self-Power Augmentation * Self-Sustenance Killing Instinct * Enhanced Assassination * Enhanced Combat * Fear Inducement * Killing Intent * Predator Instinct * Weapon Proficiency * Because the user is so skilled at killing, they are able to avoid a deathblow. Berserker Physiology * Anger Empowerment ** Rage Form * Combat Empowerment * Supernatural Condition ** Supernatural Combat *** Supernatural Unarmed Combat *** Supernatural Weapon Proficiency ** Supernatural Durability ** Supernatural Endurance ** Supernatural Speed ** Supernatural Strength ** Supernatural Survivability * Feral Mind ** Enhanced Instincts ** Enhanced Violence ** Fighting Instinct ** Killing Instinct ** Pain Suppression ** Predator Instinct * Injury Immunity * Unpredictability Violence Embodiment * Combat Manipulation * Double Hit Kill * Supernatural Assassination * Enhanced Violence * Killing Empowerment * Killing Instinct * Killing Intent * Murderous Possession * Omnislayer (Probably not at this level, at least, to begin with, might end up removing it later) * One Hit Kill * One-Man Army * Pain Inducement * Path Killer * Violence Manipulation * Weapon Manipulation * Killing Intuition * Anti-Regeneration * Healing Factor Nullification * Fear Inducement * Weapon Proficiency Consumptive Replication * Haemopotent Replication: The user gains powers by ingesting blood. ** Power Replication ** Blood Empowerment Bloodlust Empowerment * Semi-Immortality * Emotion Metabolization * Supernatural Condition ** Enhanced Durability ** Supernatural Stamina ** Supernatural Strength ** Supernatural Regeneration * Self-Power Augmentation * Self-Sustenance Lethal Mode * Fatal Touch * Lethal Actions * One Hit Kill/Double Hit Kill * Unrestricted Murdering Bloodlust Aura * Damaging Aura * Killing Empowerment * Killing Instinct * Killing Intent * Killing Intuition Category:Character Category:Super Villains Category:OP